pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Minimize~/EL juego de Liz
Este juego lo encontré en PE intentenló es muy divertido :). REGLAS 1. Pon tu reproductor en aleatorio (o como sea que le llamen). 2. Presiona adelantar para cada pregunta. 3. Usa el título de la canción como respuesta a la pregunta aunque no tenga sentido. Sin trampas. 1. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? DJ got us falling in love again - Usher ft. Pitbull Comentario: El DJ me volvió a enamorar... esque es muy sexy *o* 2. ¿Llegarás lejos en la vida? Paparazzi - Lady GaGa Comentario: Sí, pero solo seré si soy paparazzi :D 3. ¿Cómo te ven tus amigos? Dancin`crazy - Miranda Cosgrove Comentario: Como una bailarina loca e.e :3 4. ¿Te casarás? Leave it all to shine - Miranda Cosgrove ft. Victoria Justice Comentario: SOlo si lo dijo brillar? mi marida será un foco? D: 5. ¿Cuál es el tema de tu mejor amigo? Just dance - Lady GaGa Comentario: Solo baila, es sierte e-é 6. ¿Cuál es la historia de tu vida? Party Rock Anthem Comentario: SISISISISISISI!!!! Cantaré el himno del rock en una fiesta por siempre wiiii :3 7. ¿Cómo fue la secundaria? Make it shine - Victoria Justice Comentario: La hize brillar :3 8. ¿Cómo saldrás adelante en la vida? Bloody Mary - Lady GaGa Comentario: Siendo María la sangrienta? tengo que matar personas wiiii :3 9. ¿Qué es lo mejor de tus amigos? So close - Jenette McCurtie Comentario: Errrr... que están tan cerca? es sierto mi mejor amiga es mi vecina :P!!!!! 10. ¿Una canción que describa a tus padres? I kissed a girl - Katy Perry Comentario: OMG!!!! besaron a un chica... mi madre también D; 11. ¿Cómo va tu vida? Say OK - Vanessa Hudgens Comentario: Okey!! mi vida va Okey :D 12. ¿Qué canción tocarán en tu funeral? E.T - Katy Perry Comentario: Si iré al cielo... pero me desviaré en medio camino e iré al espacio :) 13. ¿Cómo te ve el mundo? Generation of love - Jenette McCurtie Comentario: YUPIEEEE soy un generación de amor :3 14. ¿Tendrás una vida feliz? Tell me that you love me - Victoria Justice Comentario: Solo si me dices que me amas <3 15. ¿Qué piensan realmente tus amigos de ti? Bad romance - Lady GaGa Comentario: Como una persona que tiene un mal romance... u.u 16. No apta para menores Price Tag - Jessie J Comentario: Una etiqueta de precio??? más bien no apta para mayores :D 17. ¿Cómo puedo hacerme feliz? Holiday - Green day Comentario: Vacacionando... wiiii ;3 18. ¿Qué deberías hacer con tu vida? Kissin' u - Miranda Cosgrove Comentario: besarte ;3 19. ¿Algún día tendrás un hijo? Who says - Selena Gomez Comentario: Y quién p*tas dice que tendré un hijo o-é 20. ¿Con qué canción harías striptease? Candy Man - Christina Agulera Comentario: YAY! pera que las tipas del video me acompañen :) 21. ¿Si un hombre en una camioneta te ofreciera dulces, qué harías? Freak the Freak out - Victoria Justice Comentario: Sacaría locamnete mi locura y lo mataría c:< 22. ¿Qué piensa tu mamá de ti? Bests friends brother - Victoria Justice Comentario: Que soy la mejor amiga de su hermano...? mi tío no es mi mejor amigo D: 23. ¿Cuál es tu secreto más oscuro? Hot 'n' cold - Katy Perry Comentario: Que soy caliente y fría a la vez :D 24. ¿Cuál es la canción de tu enemigo mortal? Break your Hearth - Taio Cruz Comentario: Me ropió el corazón... por eso es mi enemigo mortal e.e Esa historia es sierta :c 25. ¿Cómo es tu personalidad? Last friday night - Katy Perry Comentario: Como la que tuve el viernes anterio... no diré cuál fue muajajajaja >:D 26. ¿Qué canción será tocada en tu boda? Edge of glory - Lady GaGa Comentario: SIIIII, estaré al borde de la golria en mi boda, por eso la tocarán ahí 27. ¿Si te conviertieras en el Dictador de una pequeña nación en el este de Europa, serías un dictador benevolente? telephone - Lady GaGa Comentario: Sí, si todos me regalan sus telefonos c:< 29. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando te despiertas? Give it up Comentario: Que tengo que renunciar a ella... a quien? D: 30. ¿Qué pienso sobre la muerte? Till the world ends - Brithney Spears Comentario: Que no llegará hasta quye el mundo termine... esperen... eso es en 2012 y 2012 es el próximo año :B